Imperfectible satiété
by Wagashi-san
Summary: Des napperons brodés aux sourires de sa fiancée, chaque détail de l'existence de docteur Watson est une ode à la perfection. Mais il persiste une tache sombre, minuscule mais téméraire, elle dit "je connais tes vices". Et Watson ne voit plus qu'elle…


Avertissement : cette fic contient une scène de sexe explicit entre deux personnages masculins, si cela vous gêne, lisez Arthur Conan Doyle, il est bien plus soft que moi !

Remerciements : merci à la compagnie Air France qui a la bienveillance de mettre des films à la disposition des passagers pendant les longs vols j'ai regardé Sherlock Holmes deux fois de suite…

**Imperfectible satiété**

L'aile blanche repliée contre le corps de l'oiseau brodé était salie d'une tache sombre. Minuscule, elle piquait le dessin d'une anomalie qui semblait en être le seul intérêt. Peut-être une éclaboussure de thé ? Non, la tache eut été plus claire et plus répandue. Du chocolat alors ? Ils n'en avaient pas mangé. De la confiture de pruneau dans ce cas ? Plus plausible, il y en avait eu sur les biscuits qui accompagnaient le thé trois jours plus tôt.

– Qu'en dites-vous mon cher ? Nous pourrions nous y rendre au cours de l'été. Cela me plairait tant ! John ?

Le médecin releva vivement la tête. Mary, sa fiancée, le fixait avec une insistance teintée de reproche. C'était la troisième fois qu'il perdait le fil de la conversation. La première fois avait été au cours de la discussion sur l'ameublement des vérandas, la seconde pendant le débat concernant le tissu des ombrelles qui s'usait au printemps en raison de l'humidité et des variations de température, et il s'était encore égaré en chemin lorsque pendant l'inventaire exhaustif des plus chics boutiques de Paris, la tache sur l'aile de l'oiseau brodé sur le napperon blanc avait attiré son attention.

Watson ne fut sauvé que par son esprit vif. Mary et Jane, son amie, discutaient présentement des nombreux lieux de raffinement de la capitale française. De sa voix haut perchée, Jane avait longuement dépeint un nombre indéterminable de ces lieux. Mary avait déjà évoqué son attirance pour les voyages, elle qui avait vécu plusieurs années à l'étranger avec son premier époux désirait maintenant traîner Watson à Paris. Holmes aussi l'y avait traîné une fois. Dans les égouts de Paris en fait, pour une affaire de meurtres sans doute. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement. Watson avait détesté Paris. Mais il sourit à Mary.

– C'est une excellente idée, déclara-t-il d'une voix veloutée qu'il réservait habituellement à ses patients ennuyeux. L'été est une saison parfaite pour les voyages et nous pourrions résider dans un hôtel du centre-ville.

Mary, satisfaite, prit amoureusement la main de son fiancé et lui adressa un sourire charmeur. Jane les regardait en papillonnant des yeux.

– Et Paris est une ville tellement romantique ! s'exclama-t-elle en lançant un coup d'œil complice à Mary.

Watson leva les yeux au ciel et, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, transforma son mouvement en un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était dix-huit heure trente, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il supportait stoïquement cette entrevue autour d'un thé devenu froid et d'un napperon blanc piqué d'une tache de confiture de pruneau. Il embrassa délicatement la main et Mary et se leva, décidant qu'il avait largement répondu aux exigences de la politesse et de la bienséance.

– Ma douce, je dois malheureusement vous quitter, j'ai rendez-vous en ville à dix-neuf heures, dit-il d'un ton navré.

– Oh ! Vous partez déjà ! s'exclama Jane.

– Oui, John a rendez-vous pour dîner. Un docteur du quartier s'apprête à cesser son activité et lui propose de lui céder sa clientèle, expliqua Mary.

Watson acquiesça, s'excusa encore auprès des dames, rappela à Mary qu'il rentrerait sûrement tard car le dîner risquait de s'éterniser et lui recommanda de ne pas l'attendre. Puis il les salua poliment, et enfila son manteau.

C'était un mensonge, il n'avait pas rendez-vous en ville. Ou plutôt il n'avait plus rendez-vous. Son confrère lui avait envoyé une missive plus tôt dans la journée disant qu'il se voyait au regret d'annuler leur dîner en raison d'une urgence. Mais il n'en avait rien dit à sa fiancée, trop heureux de pouvoir sortir quand même. Il détestait mentir et un désagréable sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit alors qu'il mettait son chapeau. Un dernier coup d'œil au napperon blanc de la petite table du salon l'aida à oublier toute culpabilité.

Un coup du droit propre et parfaitement exécuté fractura la clavicule du plus massif des deux hommes. Un grognement primaire accompagna le bruit des chairs qui se heurtent. Watson se décala légèrement pour se dissimuler derrière la tignasse frisée de l'Irlandais qui se trouvait devant lui et qui beuglait des encouragements incohérents. Le moins grand des deux combattants bloqua un coup vengeur et pivota sur lui-même, faisant perdre l'équilibre à son adversaire avant de lui tordre le poignet.

Watson n'observait que son ami. Il en était toujours ainsi. Les mouvements lents et lourds des boxeurs ne l'avaient jamais vraiment intéressé. Seules les stratégies retorses et improvisées de l'inspecteur le fascinaient, témoins d'une intelligence et d'un sens pratique hors du commun. Le médecin observa avec admiration les mouvements contrôlés du corps droit et musclé, Holmes pouvait passer des semaines entières enfermé dans sa chambre à mener des expériences absurdes et inutiles ou à écorcher les oreilles de tous les habitants de la maison à l'aide d'un violon désaccordé, enfoncé dans la nonchalance la plus malsaine et dans l'hygiène la plus douteuse mais à l'instant où il décidait de mettre son corps en mouvement, à la seconde où il trouvait un but, une raison vers laquelle tendre, il devenait à la fois souple et rigide, fort et agile, adroit, rapide, et rusé, et élégant…

Watson l'avait observé pendant des années. De près ou de loin, sous toutes les coutures, dans toutes les postures, et il ne s'expliquait toujours pas cette harmonie chaotique, cette paradoxale grâce grossière. Holmes frappait maintenant l'arrière du crâne du boxeur avec une dangereuse précision qui laissait peu de chance à son infortuné adversaire. Le médecin observa la nuque de son ami, il avait une cicatrice derrière l'oreille gauche que Watson connaissait bien pour l'avoir soignée lui-même. Elle s'étira légèrement quand Holmes frappa dans les côtes du boxeur, sous-tendue par un muscle crispé, la vision de cet unique muscle éveilla une pulsion primitive dans l'esprit rationnel du médecin, il la repoussa fermement. Son regard glissa néanmoins sur les reliefs anguleux du dos puissant. Watson avait fait la guerre mais il lui semblait que les courbes musculeuses de Holmes avaient traversé plus de batailles. Un instant, il souhaita être revenu à cette époque pas si lointaine où il serait rentré avec son ami après le match en discutant et en se disputant, Holmes empestant l'alcool et lui le soutenant en riant un peu.

Le combat était terminé. Le géant robuste était à terre et son ami excentrique se désaltérait, si tenté que l'alcool ait jamais désaltéré qui que ce soit… Watson resta encore un moment caché derrière l'Irlandais bruyant et lorsque Holmes empocha ses gains et sortit, il en fit de même – il misait toujours sur lui – et le suivit discrètement.

L'inspecteur était débraillé, sa chemise boutonnée de travers tombait sur sa hanche et découvrait sa gorge, ses manches étaient roulées jusqu'aux coudes, et sa démarche hasardeuse l'amenait trop souvent à trébucher pour lui permettre encore d'avoir l'air digne. Il tourna l'angle d'une rue qui était connue pour être un repaire de malfrats et de vendeurs d'opium et Watson accéléra le pas, inquiet pour son ami. Il ne se rendit compte du piège que trop tard, lorsque tournant à l'angle de la rue, il la trouva vide, le pas rapide qu'il avait fait en avant lui avait coupé toute retraite et la main qui jaillit de l'ombre l'empoigna avec trop de vigueur.

L'arrière de son crâne heurta durement le mur et une voix alcoolisée lui demanda ce qu'il voulait d'un ton colérique. Connaissant trop bien les reflexes de Holmes, Watson n'esquissa aucun geste défensif, laissant à ses yeux le temps de s'habituer à la pénombre. Quand Holmes le reconnut, son visage cireux pâlit encore.

– Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. Je pensais… Je vous croyais…

– Chez moi avec Mary.

– L'heure du dîner est passée…

– Oui, je l'ai manquée.

– Un problème ?

– Aucun. En dehors du fait que je semble être en mauvaise posture…

En disant cela il indiqua d'un mouvement du menton les mains de Holmes qui le pressaient fermement contre le mur et entravait un de ses bras. L'inspecteur relâcha sa prise.

– Que faites-vous ici ? répéta Holmes avec à la fois plus d'assurance et plus de détachement.

– Je ne sais pas. J'avais besoin de m'évader et mes pas m'ont conduits jusqu'à vous. Vous sembliez saoul, j'ai cru que vous aviez besoin d'aide… Apparemment non.

– Vous ne vivez avec Mary que depuis un mois et vous éprouvez déjà le besoin de vous évader ?

Holmes passa un bras autour des épaules de Watson pour s'appuyer à lui et lui fit vaguement signe de l'aider à marcher jusqu'à chez lui. Le médecin ne le repoussa pas, plus par habitude que par réel désir de le raccompagner.

– C'est que… tenta d'expliquer Watson. C'est à cause de la confiture de pruneau…

Holmes ne répondit rien. Ce que Watson venait de dire n'avait objectivement aucun sens, pourtant il comprenait très bien que ce n'était pas une boutade mais de la détresse et il resserra son bras autour des épaules de son ami.

– Comment va Mary ?

– A merveille. Elle veut aller en France cet été. A Paris. Elle veut voir les boutiques à la mode…

Holmes grimaça mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

– J'ai du scotch, dit l'inspecteur comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure solution à tous les problèmes du médecin.

– Mary va sans doute s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas, ou si je reviens alcoolisé. Elle me croit à un dîner d'affaire, avoua-t-il honteusement.

– Vous n'aurez qu'à dire qu'un ivrogne vous a agressé dans une rue à votre retour, je vous ferai une belle blessure à la tête pour plus de réalisme.

– Je vous remercie mais je vais me contenter de ne pas rentrer tard.

– Mary vous accapare jour et nuit, Watson. Elle tente de vous dresser.

– Elle ne tente rien du tout, c'est ma fiancée, il est normal que nous soyons toujours ensemble.

– Est-ce le Watson qui s'est évadé qui dit cela ?

– Pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez toujours…

– Dans le vrai ? Parce que j'observe. J'observe tout le temps. Il m'arrive d'avoir des dossiers entiers sur des personnes qui m'intéressent, mais vous… Sur vous, je n'ai pas besoin de réunir des documents ni d'écrire quoi que ce soit. Je vous connais par cœur, vous n'êtes pas fait pour cette vie.

– Avant peut-être, mais maintenant j'ai besoin d'une famille et d'une maison calme où vieillir.

– Vieillir ? s'écria Holmes. Assurément vous allez vieillir ! Vous n'allez même faire que cela ! Tous vos talents, votre combativité, votre clairvoyance, votre esprit vif, tout cela vous allez le perdre. Ce n'est pas en vous endormant dans l'inactivité et la confiture de pruneau que vous resterez ce que vous êtes ! Vous avez une âme de militaire Watson ! Et vous allez mourir vieux et mou, fiévreux dans un lit entouré de femmes…

Holmes ne put rien rajouter d'autre parce que le médecin l'avait lâché et lui avait asséné un coup de poing rageur dans la tempe. L'inspecteur ivre vacilla, tomba à genoux et se massa vigoureusement le côté de la tête en jurant. Watson, debout les poings crispés, respirait bruyamment, le souffle court comme s'il avait couru. S'il avait cherché son ami, c'était parce qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le comprendre et lui redonner confiance, pas d'un ivrogne qui critique ses choix. Il rajusta son chapeau et tourna les talons.

– Je sais que je suis invivable, dit la voix râpeuse de Holmes quand il put à nouveau parler. Watson s'immobilisa. Pourtant vous m'avez supporté très longtemps et avec beaucoup de patience.

– Je n'en ai plus maintenant.

– Bien sûr que si. Seulement vous exigez plus.

– Je ne comprends pas, répondit le médecin en se retournant vers insupportable son ami.

La poigne brutale de Holmes le saisit pour la seconde fois, avant d'avoir pu s'y soustraire il se retrouva à terre, le genou écorché et les mains douloureuses.

– Il va bien falloir pourtant, dit une voix rauque contre son oreille, sinon vous allez vous perdre définitivement.

Holmes s'écarta lentement et Watson plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres à l'éclat sauvage et dément. Il perçut comme une menace, la promesse d'un danger et son diaphragme se contracta brutalement comme s'il avait reçu un coup, chassant l'air de ses poumons et le laissant pantois, l'esprit égaré et le souffle chaotique. Il lui semblait parfois qu'il était tombé dans l'antre d'une bête affamée, il avait toujours cette sensation en entrant dans la chambre de Holmes, ce sentiment d'être en territoire ennemi, d'avoir pénétré le repaire piégé d'un prédateur cruel.

– Lâchez-moi Holmes, je vais rentrer, finit-il par dire ne retrouvant contenance.

– Chaque chose est un combat, Watson. Vous voulez votre liberté ? Il va falloir lutter pour l'obtenir, sinon je vous trouverai invariablement errant dans mon dos, incapable de dire ce que vous poursuivez exactement.

– Vous avez raison, je me suis perdu en chemin…

– Je ne vous le fais pas dire !

– Je vais rentrer, répéta Watson en se relevant.

Holmes s'agrippa au médecin et se remit également debout, réduisant la distance qui les séparait.

– Restez avec moi, demanda l'inspecteur d'une voix posée comme s'il essayait de raisonner une personne frappée d'hystérie, toute autre route vous éloignera de vous-même. Vous avez besoin de vous rappeler qui vous êtes et ce qui vous anime. Allez venez, il vous faut un verre mon vieux. Et surtout vous avez besoin de vous mettre en colère, de frapper et de crier une bonne fois avant de retrouver votre promise.

Watson soupira, Holmes n'avait pas menti, il le connaissait très bien. Trop bien. Assez pour le manipuler lorsqu'il en avait envie. Le médecin avait parfaitement conscience des manœuvres de son ami pour le ramener près de lui et il se sentait partagé entre son désir de retrouver Mary, de se convaincre qu'il était le gentleman civilisé qu'il voulait être et son besoin viscéral de heurter quelque chose de toutes ses forces, de libérer les pulsions qui l'assaillaient constamment et qu'il réprimait avec acharnement. Il regarda autour de lui comme s'il espérait trouver un secours, mais il ne fit que constater qu'ils étaient tout proche de leur appartement… De l'appartement de Holmes se corrigea-t-il. Seulement celui de Holmes. Et tandis qu'il se disait cela, il partit en direction de l'appartement. Talonné par son ami au sourire carnassier.

La chambre de Holmes était toujours le même chaos organisé qui faisait frémir d'horreur le médecin. Il n'y avait pas de telle pièce dans sa maison avec Mary. Tout était propreté et bon goût. Il fut le premier surpris de découvrir que cette fois, il ne se sentait pas si mal, il avait même la sensation enivrante d'être rentré chez lui.

Une horloge sonna vingt-deux heures.

– Je ne resterai pas longtemps, dit-il en se mordant la lèvre un peu nerveusement.

Holmes qui remplissait deux verres d'un liquide ambré ne semblait pas percevoir son malaise.

– Ne soyez pas pressé, je ne suis sur aucune enquête en ce moment, répondit l'inspecteur en tendant un verre à son ami.

A la surface de son regard sombre passa un éclat noisette, marque espiègle de sa plaisanterie. Watson savait bien que Holmes n'avait rien d'autre à faire que passer du temps avec lui, il savait très bien qu'il n'avait personne d'autre, et même lorsque l'inspecteur était sur une enquête, Watson était son seul compagnon.

– Peut-être pourriez-vous nous rendre visite, suggéra Watson en acceptant le verre. Mary serait heureuse de vous voir.

– Je passe mon tour, répondit Holmes en avalant son verre d'un trait.

– Détestez-vous Mary à ce point ?

– Je ne la déteste pas.

– Alors pourquoi persistez-vous à me forcer à choisir entre elle et vous ? Savez-vous seulement combien les mondanités et la banalité d'une vie simple seraient plus supportables avec votre amitié ?

– Mais pourquoi vous contraindre à les supporter ? Vous n'êtes pas fait pour cela. L'ennui d'une existence dont seraient absentes à la fois les excitantes aventures et les tragédies macabres auxquelles vous êtes accoutumé vous tuerait. Je refuse de venir vous voir parce que je ne cautionne pas que vous agissiez à l'encontre de votre propre bien. C'est à vous de venir à moi, c'est à vous de comprendre que vous faites erreur.

– Tout homme a besoin de construire quelque chose, Holmes, j'ai besoin d'une existence qui ne soit pas vaine et Mary peut m'apporter cela.

– Nos aventures étaient-elles vaines ? Watson, réfléchissez ! Mary est peut-être une femme séduisante à l'intelligence et aux charmes piquants, mais que sont quelques œillades féminines en comparaison de tout ce que vous avez vécu à mes côtés ?

– Ses œillades féminines sont un havre de paix justement ! Holmes, allez-vous refuser de me voir pour me punir d'un choix que vous ne trouvez pas judicieux ?

– Que je trouve suicidaire ! Et je ne refuse pas de vous voir, vous êtes là.

Watson se força au calme. Il savait où menait la mauvaise foi de son ami et choisit une autre tactique.

– Très sincèrement, Holmes, l'amitié que vous m'accordez me touche plus que je ne saurais le dire. Car assurément, l'acharnement avec lequel vous tentez de me retenir est digne d'une complicité indestructible. Et j'ai bon espoir que vos craintes s'éteindront quand vous me verrez heureux avec Mary.

– Ou lorsque vous choisirez de revenir vivre ici.

Watson soupira à nouveau, exaspéré. Il posa son verre qui était vide et regarda Holmes en descendre un troisième.

– Cela n'arrivera pas, dit-il sans méchanceté. Vous le savez maintenant.

– Vous êtes le seul à en être aussi certain. Restez ce soir, vous changerez d'avis.

Holmes attrapa sa pipe et l'alluma. Watson ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il connaissait la suite, ils allaient discuter toute la soirée, puis Holmes prendrait son violon et jouerait des musiques atroces et disharmonieuses qui mettraient les oreilles du médecin au supplice et, tard dans la nuit, l'inspecteur excentrique terminerait par les morceaux préférés de son ami, comme pour se faire pardonner ou récompenser sa patience.

Mais il n'habitait plus ici et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester plus longtemps, aussi décida-t-il qu'il était temps de partir et il replaça son chapeau sur sa tête.

– Je dois rentrer, cela m'a fait plaisir de passer du temps avec vous, mon vieux. Je serai heureux de vous revoir.

Holmes avait presque jeté sa pipe et avait traversé la pièce en trois enjambées.

– Vous ne partez pas ! dit-il d'une voix plus suppliante qu'autoritaire. Vous restez ce soir. N'ai-je pas dit que vous pouviez à nouveau vivre ici ? Essayez !

L'inspecteur était totalement ivre, aussi Watson ne le prit pas au sérieux.

– Vous avez besoin de repos, Holmes, dit-il en lâchant la poignée de la porte pour essayer d'entraîner son ami jusqu'à son lit. Allez vous coucher, et arrêtez de boire.

– Votre obstination à faire quelque chose qui vous rendra malheureux est irrationnelle ! s'énerva l'homme ivre en repoussant le médecin. Il suffit ! Vous restez.

La détermination farouche de Holmes fit sourire le docteur.

– Je croyais que j'avais le choix, fit-il remarquer.

– Vous l'aviez, mais vous m'avez donné la mauvaise réponse, vous ne l'avez plus, répondit l'inspecteur avec arrogance et mauvaise foi.

– Holmes, c'est totalement insens…

Watson ne put terminer sa phrase, la poigne de son ami s'était une fois encore refermée sur son manteau, le bloquant brutalement entre la porte et son corps tendu. Les lèvres voraces au goût de tabac et d'alcool fort happèrent les siennes avec sauvagerie. Le médecin demeura incapable de faire le moindre mouvement pendant l'interminable durée d'un battement de cil, puis son poing s'abattit sur la joue de Holmes.

– Comment osez-vous ? demanda Watson d'une voix si froide et tranchante que lui-même ne la reconnut pas. Jusqu'à quel degré d'immoralité êtes-vous près à aller ? Vous n'avez donc aucune limite ? Vous êtes un monstre… n'espérez pas me revoir un jour.

Watson, croisa une toute dernière fois le regard meurtri et hagard de Holmes qui tentait péniblement de garder son équilibre, puis il ouvrit la porte à la volée, la claqua violement derrière lui, traversa le couloir en réprimant un hurlement de fureur ses bottes claquèrent sur le plancher lorsqu'il fit demi tour, la porte qu'il rouvrit trop fort heurta le mur avec un bruit sourd.

– Wats...

Watson avait traversé la pièce sombre en trois enjambées, il pensait qu'il allait à nouveau frapper son ami jusqu'à ce que sa bouche bâillonnât celle de l'inspecteur. L'expression de surprise qu'il lut dans les yeux de Holmes était l'exact reflet de la sienne. Puis le regard brun s'adoucit de soulagement et Watson avala le soupir alcoolisé que souffla la bouche qu'il écrasait contre la sienne. Un bras puissant entoura son dos en une étreinte virile qui le surprit et fit naître sur ses lèvres un sourire que Holmes dévora. Ce baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut le plus diabolique de toute sa vie. L'inspecteur d'apparence si calme et si réfléchi fit preuve d'une possessivité et d'une impulsivité dont le médecin n'eut jamais imaginé qu'il fût capable. Il ne se souvenait pas comment il en était arrivé là mais lorsque les lèvres de Holmes se détachèrent des siennes, il avait le souffle court et ses mains étaient fermement agrippées au corps du boxeur.

L'inspecteur appuya son front contre le sien, plongeant son regard sombre dans les yeux clairs de son vieil ami.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, souffla Watson en détournant les yeux.

– Moi je le sais très bien, lui répondit la voix de l'inspecteur, grave et profonde. Vous le voulez depuis trop longtemps pour que cela ait pu m'échapper. Vous vous occupez de moi avec bien trop de sollicitude pour ne pas cacher de la concupiscence. Cessez de vous tenir près de moi, Watson, heurtez-moi ! Vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas ? Vous vous cacher dans une salle pleine de monde pour m'observer de loin comme si vous aviez quelque chose à vous reproche. Cessez de ne faire que me regarder, prenez-moi ! Vous en mourez d'envie.

Watson fit un pas en arrière, il semblait perdu à présent.

– C'est absurde, lâcha-t-il d'une voix presque brisée, pourquoi voudrais…

La main de l'inspecteur saisit l'épaule de son ami pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner et pour se maintenir droit car son équilibre était précaire.

– Vous n'êtes pas homme à vous laisser impressionner par les conventions. Oubliez votre sens moral. Osez seulement me dire que ce baiser n'était pas ce que vous attendiez depuis toujours !

– Non, je n'ai…

– Osez dire que vous n'avez pas aimé ça, Watson. Vous en avec besoin autant que l'air que vous respirez, cette bestialité est votre opium, si vous l'acceptiez vous n'auriez plus besoin du frisson du jeu, ni de la violence des combats, ni de l'aventure. Si vous laissiez libre cours à vos pulsions, vous pourriez affronter les napperons blancs et les tasses de porcelaine.

Le docteur ne répondit rien cette fois, les yeux baissés, il réfléchissait à ce qui venait d'être dit, cherchant un argument contraire. Il faisait face de moins en moins stoïquement à ses désirs enfouis.

Holmes battit lentement des paupières, son regard embrumé par la fatigue et l'alcool semblait un appel à la lascivité. Il rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de Watson, le médecin frissonna légèrement mais le laissa approcher, la joue à la peau rêche et mal rasée de l'inspecteur frottant contre la peau douce et impeccable du docteur.

– Cessez de garder cela en vous. Vous luttez constamment contre ce que vous êtes, mais avez-vous jamais eu le sentiment de gagner ? Soyez un gentleman si cela vous tient tant à cœur, soignez vos paroles et votre conduite, respectez l'étiquette, faites ce que l'on attend de vous mais à moi au moins montrez votre vrai visage. Je veux vous voir furieux et avide, je veux côtoyer le danger qui vous habite, laissez-moi toucher votre âme. Rien de ce que vous ferez ou direz de honteux ou répréhensible ne sortira de cette chambre. Je peux vous garantir le plaisir et la sécurité, Watson. Mais c'est à vous qu'il appartient de prendre la décision.

L'inspecteur recula, laissant à ses mots le temps d'imprégner l'esprit égaré du bon docteur. Watson fit des efforts. Vraiment. De terribles efforts pour réfléchir sérieusement à cette proposition et à ce qu'elle impliquait. Mais il lui était impossible de se concentrer si près de la bouche vorace au goût musqué. Franchissant la ridicule distance qui les séparait, il reprit leur baiser où il s'était arrêté, mais avec moins de retenue cette fois, explorant chaque recoin de la bouche brûlante avec possessivité et empressement, comme si ce plaisir pouvait lui être retiré à n'importe quel moment.

L'inspecteur pourtant ne semblait pas pressé de lui refuser ses faveurs. Il répondit au baiser avec un grognement de plaisir et avec encore plus d'agressivité et de hargne, le corps tendu et la peau brûlante.

Le médecin comprenait lentement ce qu'avait essayé de lui dire son ami. Dans ces frissons glacés de plaisir, dans la tension étouffante de son corps, dans la vibration sinistre qui emprisonnait son esprit et libérait ses désirs les plus vils, il reconnut les profondeurs abyssales de la passion sans laquelle il ne pouvait pas vivre. Cette excitation cruelle, cette exaltation sordide à l'exacte jonction entre le plaisir et la souffrance, entre l'absolu et le néant, le torrent d'énergies primaires qui noie la raison, qui bouleverse l'être jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'âme il les reconnaissait maintenant. Il les avait cherché toute sa vie, quand il s'était risqué sur les champs de bataille au mépris du danger pour porter secours aux blessés, à chaque fois qu'il avait suivi Holmes dans ses aventures, à chaque fois qu'il s'était battu, à chaque fois qu'il avait bu jusqu'à l'ivresse, à chaque fois qu'il avait parié plus que ce qu'il possédait, à chaque fois que son corps avait effleuré celui de l'homme qui partageait sa vie de tant de façons, à chaque fois c'était cette sensation qu'il avait appelé désespérément.

Watson libéra une de ses mains des cheveux emmêlés de Holmes pour se diriger à tâtons dans la pièce chaotique dont il connaissait l'organisation anarchique par cœur. Les lèvres de l'inspecteur restèrent soudées aux siennes, et son corps puissant resta pressé contre le sien tandis qu'il les guidait péniblement.

Le médecin de caractère si raisonnable et si flegmatique se trouva en proie à une ardeur farouche et violente qui le teint éloigné de toute considération de prudence ou de bon sens. Il entraîna Holmes dans sa chute lorsqu'il les fit basculer sur le lit, comme Holmes l'entrainait dans sa descente vers les enfers les plus obscurs. Il laissa l'inspecteur s'installer sur lui et le déshabiller maladroitement, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser avec une avidité irascible et colérique.

Rien n'aurait pu l'avertir de la sensation bouleversante qui le saisit lorsque la peau brûlante et nue de Holmes frotta contre la sienne. Un frisson électrique le parcourut tandis que le corps rigide du boxeur l'étreignait rudement. Jamais aucune de ses expériences n'avait été aussi poignante, jamais aucun instant de sa vie n'avait était aussi laid et ravissant à la fois.

L'évidente vilenie de la langue vorace qui parcourait son corps, les mauvaises intensions sans détours de ces mains possessives et brutales qui prenaient bien plus que ce qu'on leur offrait, la cruauté affichée du regard sombre qui le scrutait, aucun des signes avant-coureur de sa perte ne le fit trembler.

Il n'y avait rien au-delà de leur étreinte, pas de morale prohibant leurs actes, pas de jolie dame l'attendant dans leur jolie maison, pas de passé à regretter ni d'avenir à craindre, son existence entière était complète, parfaite, tout ce que ce monde lui avait appris ou apporté de bien ou de mauvais n'avait plus le moindre sens en comparaison de cette seconde d'éternité suspendue où la main rugueuse glissa sur sa hanche.

La réalité cruelle l'empoigna avec force, raclant sa gorge dans un cri rauque lorsqu'une main intrusive entreprit de fouiller son corps avec une lenteur démoniaque.

– Cessez, haleta le médecin, de grâce, cessez ! supplia-t-il emporté par le malaise.

Sa main qui tenta de repousser celle de Holmes fut saisie et emprisonnée par une poigne ferme et douce qui l'écarta.

– N'espérez pas que je vous laisse renoncer si facilement, ricana gentiment l'inspecteur en intensifiant ses mouvements.

– J'avais du moins… osé espérer que vous seriez… plus adroit, Holmes, répondit Watson d'une voix hachée en affichant un sourire un peu douloureux devant l'expression naïve et victorieuse de l'inspecteur.

– Ah oui ? interrogea ce dernier sur le ton de la conversation. Dans ce cas, mon bon docteur vous pourriez me donner des conseils pratiques.

Tout en disant cela, il approfondit l'intrusion, un sourire taquin accroché aux lèvres, l'ancien militaire se mordit violement la langue pour ne pas crier.

– Holmes ! cracha-t-il quand il fut à nouveau maître de sa voix. Des mouvements circulaires ! Circulaires ! Ignorez-vous jusqu'aux fondamentaux de l'anatomie musculaire ?

– C'est vous le médecin, Watson. Je vous sais toujours près de moi pour combler mes lacunes.

– Eh, bien cette fois-ci, vos lacunes sont malvenues, réplica le docteur en un reproche rendu peu convaincant par son soupir de soulagement.

– Mh. Est-ce mieux ?

– C'est plus supportable. Un peu plus lentement…

– Vous faites une victime bien exigeante.

– Et vous un bourreau bien coopératif.

Holmes sourit, Watson aussi.

– Un peu plus loin, exigea le médecin quand la douleur eut disparu.

L'inspecteur s'exécuta.

– Encore, souffla le supplicié en passant sa main libre autour de la nuque de son tourmenteur.

Le boxeur ivre et maladroit avait maintenant des gestes habiles et précis d'artiste. Il faisait glisser ses doigts sur la chair sensible avec la même délicatesse que s'il jouait du violon, trouvant peu à peu les accords justes avec un talent instinctif et subtil, pinçant ou caressant les cordes vibrantes de l'intimité de son amant en variant l'intensité et l'amplitude de ses mouvement pour créer une harmonie dissonante qui faisait gémir de plaisir son instrument.

La jouissance qui s'empara du médecin lui sembla ésotérique tant elle était puissante, les réactions de son corps, si vives et si ravissantes, lui semblèrent la preuve qu'une puissance maligne avait pensé et prévu cette hérésie contre nature, offrant à d'honnêtes hommes la folle idée de la désirer, de se trouver incapable de s'en détourner tant qu'elle ne serait pas assouvie.

Lorsque l'inspecteur se fut repu du spectacle de sa victime impuissante gémissant sous ses doigts, l'agrippant avec déréliction, les yeux aveugles et le corps lascif, il s'écarta un peu et lui rendit sa liberté. Il l'observa un moment, avec la même fascination que celle qu'il accordait à ses expériences les plus captivantes.

Watson l'appela dans un murmure, les yeux fermés et la respiration saccadée, le cherchant des doigts. Une des mains du médecin se referma sur la hanche de l'inspecteur et remonta le long de son dos, redessinant les muscles et les cicatrices comme s'il les avait lui-même sculptés. Les doigts du docteur atteignirent la nuque musculeuse. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux. Et Holmes le prit. Il regarda avec une attention expérimentale le visage de son ami se figer. La douleur ne troubla pas immédiatement les traits harmonieux du médecin. Après plusieurs secondes d'immobilité, son visage se crispa en une expression de vulnérabilité qui ressemblait à de la tristesse autant qu'à de la souffrance.

L'inspecteur, plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait cru posa une main rugueuse sur le visage de son ami comme si ce geste avait le pouvoir d'en effacer la moue douloureuse. Puis, très lentement, avec une patience infinie que son habitude des interminables expériences avait aiguisée année après année, il tenta de reproduire les mouvements qu'il avait effectué avec ses doigts, les gestes précis qui faisaient vibrer les cordes sensibles de la volupté. Sa persévérance effaça peu à peu l'expression tendue sur le visage de Watson, ses traits s'apaisèrent, il rouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un regard chargé de reconnaissance et d'autre chose un peu plus troublant qui semblait être de la tendresse et qui embarrassa l'inspecteur qui s'était cru à l'abri de ses propres sentiments.

Puis graduellement, le soulagement se mua en plaisir et les soupirs âpres qui s'échappèrent des lèvres du médecin, implorant la luxure et le vice, résonnèrent comme une obscure prière à un dieu maudit. Assurément l'homme vertueux avait dû se perdre en chemin, il avait passé un pacte avec une créature démoniaque qui emprisonnait ses sens et le tenait à sa merci. Et il chérissait autant qu'il abhorrait ce pacte infernal dont il ne maîtrisait pas les clauses et dont il subissait l'exquise tyrannie. Il avait vendu son âme contre cette délivrance, cet assouvissement, il subissait maintenant la douleur que le délice transperce selon les lois du commerce.

Des vagues de plaisir déferlèrent sur eux dans un chaos apocalyptique, l'intolérable jouissance les happait, les entraînant toujours plus profond dans les abysses, épuisant leurs corps sans rassasier leurs sens, damnant à jamais leurs âmes au nom du culte funeste. Ils atteignirent l'extase de communion, plongeant ensemble dans une eau noire et glacée où ils dévorèrent eux-mêmes leurs cris rauques, les arrachant farouchement aux lèvres de l'autre. Les spasmes foudroyants qui les mettaient au supplice s'emparèrent de leurs corps et leurs imposèrent une cadence bestiale d'une sauvagerie encore inconnue à leur vie pourtant emplie de férocité et de violence.

Lorsque l'insoutenable extase les relâcha enfin, la seule chose qui indiqua à Watson qu'il n'était pas mort était les bras puissants de Holmes qui l'étreignaient avec possessivité. Le corps de l'inspecteur pressé contre le sien fut longtemps la seule chose qu'il perçut du monde alors qu'il tentait d'apaiser son souffle erratique. Puis les sensations lui revinrent peu à peu et il rouvrit les yeux sur le regard sombre de Holmes. Celui-ci s'écarta doucement de lui et se releva, s'assit au bord du lit et attrapa une bouteille de whisky ouverte dont lui-même ne se souvenait pas quand elle avait été entamée, en avala une lampée et la tendit à Watson qui après une hésitation accepta son offre.

Ils restèrent immobiles et silencieux un long moment.

– A quoi pensez-vous ? finit par demander Holmes.

– Je vais devoir renoncer à mon mariage, répondit Watson d'une voix morne, Mary ne me pardonnera pas ma trahison.

– Elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir. A vous d'être assez habile pour la lui dissimuler.

– Vous voudriez que j'épouse une femme tout en sachant que je lui mens ?

– Qu'est-ce qui est exceptionnel là-dedans ? demanda Holmes qui renonça à chercher son pantalon et commença à enfiler celui de Watson qui le lui reprit vivement des mains. La plupart des mariages sont basés sur le mensonge, continua-t-il en se rasseyant nu au bord du lit pour allumer sa pipe. Les gens mentent, tout le temps. Retrouvez votre promise et racontez lui une belle histoire qui expliquera que vous rentrez avec deux heures de retard, je suis certain qu'elle vous croira. Votre mariage n'est pas en danger.

– Parce que maintenant vous acceptez que j'épouse Mary ? A quoi jouez-vous Holmes ?

– Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai rien contre Mary. Je ne voulais pas que vous l'épousiez avant d'en savoir plus sur vous-même. Ce soir vous savez qui votre cœur aime, mais qui votre corps veut. Je vous ai seulement ouvert les yeux. C'est à vous de faire vos choix… De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le pouvoir de vous en empêcher !

Watson resta interdit.

– Vous ne m'avez pas ouvert les yeux, finit-il par dire en se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux, vous m'avez embrouillé l'esprit. Avant de vous revoir j'étais sûr de vouloir épouser Mary. Je le veux toujours, je l'aime toujours, mais maintenant je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

– Pour quelle raison ? demanda innocemment Holmes en tirant sur sa pipe.

– Ne soyez pas idiot ! Nous venons de… Ah ! Mais allez-vous me forcer à le dire ? Quand cesserez-vous de vous moquer de moi ?

– Calmez-vous. Il faut que vous y réfléchissiez à tête reposée, dit Holmes d'un ton soudain très doux. Je ne me moque pas. Vous avez besoin de repos. Vous êtes exténué et très troublé…

– Arrêtez ! Je connais vos méthodes ! Vos manières mielleuses et compatissantes… N'avez-vous pas eu ce que vous vouliez ? Qu'espérez-vous encore obtenir ?

Holmes se figea. Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement et il abandonna sa pipe. Il se tourna totalement vers le médecin et le regarda droit dans les yeux d'une expression un peu douloureuse.

– Je n'ai jamais… Je ne voulais pas… Watson, mes intentions n'ont jamais été de vous…

– De me forcer. Je sais, murmura le docteur que l'expression sincère et blessée et Holmes avait apaisé.

– Vous souvient-il du jour de notre rencontre ? Je vous avais alors fait la liste de mes pires défauts et vous m'aviez confié les vôtres, dit Holmes. Je sais que vous ne reviendrez pas vivre avec moi. Mais j'ai mieux à vous offrir que la moitié d'une maison, nous avons été plus que des colocataires Watson. Et bien que vous n'en ayez rien su, nous avons été plus que des amis. Bien sûr, il y a des choses que je ne peux pas vous apporter. N'attendez pas de moi les promesses ou les mots d'amour de Mary, ces choses-là ne sont pas de mon domaine de compétence.

Watson hocha lentement la tête, cela lui faisait du bien d'écouter les raisonnements ordonnés de Holmes, tout était confus pour lui, mais l'inspecteur avait un don pour l'étude des détails et les conclusions logiques qu'il avait toujours admiré et écouté avec attention. Si Holmes connaissait les mots qui pouvaient éclaircir la situation, il ne demandait qu'à les entendre.

– Je ne pourrai pas donner naissance à vos enfants non plus.

Ils rirent tous les deux et Watson reprit une gorgée de whisky.

– Cette vie à laquelle vous aspirez, cet amour simple et rassurant que vous offre Mary… Mon affection est au moins aussi grande mais ne vous apportera jamais la même paix. Si vous restez auprès de moi il vous manquera toujours quelque chose, malgré tout ce que je pourrai vous apporter.

Watson planta ses yeux clairs dans le regard sombre et triste de l'inspecteur. A sa façon, Holmes venait de lui dire « je vous aime », mais aussi « je regrette de ne pas être la personne qu'il vous faut » et son regard disait « si vous saviez ce que je donnerais pour que vous restiez à mes côtés ». Watson trembla légèrement quand il franchit la distance qui le séparait de l'inspecteur, ses lèvres avaient le goût du tabac et sa bouche, celui du whisky et du sexe, un goût puissant de mâle et de luxure qui fit fascina le docteur.

Allait-il réellement pouvoir renoncer à cela maintenant qu'il avait éprouvé les sensations qu'il avait recherchées toute sa vie ? Son esprit répondit qu'il le fallait pour Mary, mais sa bouche ne répondit rien parce que sa langue était étroitement enroulée autour de celle de l'inspecteur. Après tout, il n'était plus si pressé de mettre fin au baiser. Il n'était pas non plus pressé de s'éloigner du corps chaud et fort qui l'avait aimé avec tant de passion.

Watson s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle.

Il y avait une chose que Holmes ne disait pas mais qu'il avait très bien comprise, parce qu'il le connaissait mieux que lui-même ne se connaissait. Il n'y avait pas seulement du sexe entre eux, la vie du médecin serait incomplète sans une femme comme Mary, mais elle serait vide sans Holmes. Il lui était impossible de renoncer à l'une, comme de s'éloigner de l'autre.

– Il doit exister un compromis, murmura-t-il alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit.

Mais il la mit rapidement de côté parce que les lèvres voraces venaient de reprendre possession de sa bouche.

Seuls la fatigue et l'alcool les empêchèrent de recommencer jusqu'au matin.

†.†.†

Lorsque le docteur Watson rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il était presque minuit et sa fiancée qui s'était attendue à le voir revenir pour vingt-deux heure au plus tard était inquiète. La mine épuisée du médecin et son pas chancelant ne la rassurèrent pas. Elle se précipita à sa rencontre et l'aida à traverser leur salon.

– Par le ciel John, que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Le médecin se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avec un râle de douleur et une grimace.

– Une mésaventure avec quelques misérables bandits des rues, mentit-il.

– Seigneur, souffla Mary terrifiée. Voulez-vous que je fasse venir un médecin ?

– Non, ma douce, je vous remercie. Je n'ai rien de grave, seulement quelques commotions. Pourriez-vous m'apporter ma mallette ? Elle est à l'étage.

La jeune femme acquiesça, se précipita à l'étage et revint avec la lourde mallette dont le médecin sortit des compresses et de l'alcool.

– Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda Mary en s'asseyant près de son fiancé.

– Eh bien, le docteur et moi venions de terminer notre repas et il me proposa de rentrer ensemble en diligence – ce que du reste, j'aurais dû accepter. Mais je refusai poliment car le repas me pesait sur l'estomac, et il me semblait que faire une promenade m'eut permis de digérer ce dîner trop lourd. Je partis donc à pied sans me presser et passai par le chemin le plus sûr. La route elle-même fut longue mais je me sentais mieux, si bien qu'il me tardait de rentrer et que l'air froid que j'avais tantôt trouvé vivifiant m'apparaissait alors seulement glacé.

Mary secoua la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et se leva pour remettre du bois dans la cheminée.

– Pressé que j'étais donc, je décidai d'emprunter une route plus rapide bien qu'un peu moins sûre. Elle ne fut pas plus rapide, mais fut assurément moins sûre.

Watson repensa au chemin qu'avait emprunté Holmes pour rentrer chez lui, à son pas hasardeux, à ses mains sur son corps… Le moins qu'on puisse dire était en effet qu'il n'avait pas pris la route la plus sûre pour retrouver sa fiancée…

– Vous êtes un imprudent, reprocha la jeune femme en riant des efforts de narration de son fiancé.

Watson se reprit.

– Oui, c'est aussi ce que je compris lorsque je réalisai que j'étais suivi par quatre bandits de rues alcoolisés à qui les réserves de boisson venaient à manquer et qui attaquaient les passants imprudents pour leur dérober de quoi s'acheter leur drogue.

– Quatre ! s'écria Mary que la tournure que prenait le récit n'amusait plus du tout.

– Oui, Quatre. Fort heureusement, l'alcool qui embrumait leur esprit joua en ma faveur. Et après avoir négocié infructueusement le contenu de mon porte-monnaie, le plus costaud des quatre tenta de me frapper d'une façon si maladroite que je l'envoyai facilement contre le mur où il s'assomma lamentablement.

Mary éclata d'un rire soulagé tandis que Watson enlevait son pantalon déchiré au genou pour désinfecter la plaie qu'il s'était fait lorsque Holmes l'avait attiré par terre.

– Mais je n'étais pas encore tiré d'affaire, car pour les trois autres je ne bénéficiai plus de l'effet de surprise. Le second tenta un coup du droit que je parai et je lui assénai un coup de canne dans le plexus ce qui m'en débarrassa définitivement. Mais le troisième était déjà sur moi et me frappa si fort que j'en tombai par terre et me blessai au genou et à la tête.

Cette fois-ci c'était presque vrai : il avait heurté un mur en titubant sur le chemin du retour et avait une vilaine plaie à la tête. Il faillit sourire en songeant à quel point la vérité était moins épique que son récit.

– Je dus mon salut, continua-t-il avec un sérieux forcé, à une patrouille de police qui arriva à point nommé, alertée par les bruits. Elle emporta les quatre bandits et après s'être assuré à mainte reprises que j'étais en état de marcher et m'avoir proposé encore plus de fois de me conduire à l'hôpital, je parvins à m'en débarrasser et rentrai par une route plus sûre… et plus longue !

Watson terminait maintenant de désinfecter la plaie qu'il avait à la tête aidé par Mary.

– Qu'elle vilaine affaire ! dit la jeune femme. Et cela en valait-il au moins la peine ? Qu'est-ce que Sir Williams avait à vous dire ?

Sir Williams était le docteur avec qui Watson devait sensément passer la soirée. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à inventer un mensonge, mais maintenant que sa fiancée posait la question il entrevoyait une solution à son dilemme.

– Ah, oui ! fit-il théâtralement. Sir Williams tenait à m'avertir que récupérer sa clientèle ne serait pas de tout repos. Il a en effet pris l'habitude de visiter certains de ses patients – ceux qui ne peuvent pas venir jusqu'à son cabinet – un soir par semaine. Il fait ses consultations à domicile tous les jeudis soir au près des gens âgés, des enfants malades, et refuse de me céder sa clientèle si je ne lui assure pas que je continuerai à visiter tous ces gens. Il dit qu'il le doit à ses patients car peu de médecins font cet effort qui pourtant évite d'épuisants déplacements aux personnes fragiles.

– C'est une idée intéressante, reconnut Mary. Cela se faisait autrefois dans les campagnes, ce qui est gênant c'est que ces consultations se fassent le soir. Cela vous fera une longue journée… mais vous permettra d'autre part de finir vos autres consultations à l'heure.

Watson fut soulagé que Mary ne fassait pas d'histoire et ne posait pas de question. Elle était l'épouse parfaite, de tout point de vue. Il l'embrassa tendrement et s'appuya à elle pour monter à l'étage. Il rêvait d'un bain chaud et d'une longue nuit de sommeil.

Le lendemain, il enverrait une lettre à Holmes pour lui annoncer qu'à compter du mois suivant, il passerait une soirée par semaine avec lui, si Holmes acceptait – et il était certain qu'il le ferait. Le médecin attendait déjà avec impatience ces jeudis soirs où il retrouverait les bras forts de l'inspecteur. Il ne réalisait qu'aujourd'hui combien il avait voulu cela, combien cette vie parallèle, sombre, enivrante, était nécessaire à son équilibre intérieur.

Un soir par semaine. Un flacon de poison tous les sept jours, une prescription macabre faite par un médecin tout aussi macabre. Mais il savait qu'à partir de maintenant il serait bien plus aisé de revêtir son costume blanc d'homme pur et moral. Son vice assouvi, il trouverait la paix dans le reste de son existence. Il ne pouvait pas effacer la tache sombre, la souillure, sur son aile si blanche, mais il pouvait lui donner vie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de l'obséder.

Et Holmes était la personne toute désignée pour l'y aider, car lui seul comprenait l'opposition verticale qu'il y avait entre amour et morale, les profondeurs abyssales du désir, l'insondable perversité de la passion. Et la frustration de l'imperfectible satiété.

Fin

_Fic achevée le 23/08/2010_


End file.
